


angelgard

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: “In the beyond,” Ardyn says, “there are no Astrals that can control you. No one dictates your moves. Your life is yours again, little promised king.”
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	angelgard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game on [twitter](twitter.com/tsunderestorm) and originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/tsunderestorm/status/1004725671929761792?s=20).

“In the beyond,” Ardyn says, “there are no Astrals that can control you. No one dictates your moves. Your life is yours again, little promised king.”

Noctis shivers. The air blowing in off of the sea is frigid, smelling of salt and the sweet-rot of the daemons that have gathered around the ancient island.

“I’ve been there. When they tortured me in an attempt to bleed the daemons out - oh, how badly I begged for the end - I glimpsed it. _Tasted it._ That sweet release, that death.” Ardyn says as he circles Noctis like a vulture. “It won’t be so bad. I believe you could call it...yes, an afterlife. Now, isn’t that a pretty word?”

Noctis doesn’t like that word. _Afterlife_ means that his existence is finite, truly destined to end the way Bahamut had explained as he’d held him in gauntlet-clad hands. _Death_ , but he doesn’t want to die. _The end,_ but the road trip with his friends should have been a beginning.

Ardyn’s stubble is scratching his cheek, too harsh a sensation when everything still feels raw and painful. “What, you don’t believe in an afterlife? After you die to destroy me, you’ll have such a pretty second chance...my, isn’t that fun!” 

Noctis’ shout rings off the huge blades stuck into the ground around them, testaments to an age-old battle. “I don’t _want_ that!”

“Oh, precious babe...you’re scared. But hush now, I’ll be there with you.” Ardyn murmurs as he wraps his hands around Noctis, linking them over his chest clad only in the thin shirt he’d been sucked into the Crystal with. “You were born for me, and we’ll never be alone again.”


End file.
